


August (Art) - Pizza & Wine

by 3agheera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3agheera/pseuds/3agheera
Summary: Art of a sweet moment between Kara and Lena in Emilia_Rowan's fic "August"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	August (Art) - Pizza & Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilia_Rowan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [august](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822701) by [Emilia_Rowan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/pseuds/Emilia_Rowan). 



> "August" is a lovely rollercoaster read and I was excited to work on a little something based of one of Emilia's works. Couldn't have asked for a better partner!  
> The works for this Big Bang are amazing and the whole team did a fantastic job. I hope you'll enjoy this event just as much we enjoyed working on it.  
> Thanks to my Cheerleader who was always present and checking on me, making sure I survived the process.  
> And Big Up to the organizers of this SCBB2020, without whom none of this would have ever happened.

Representation of a scene in the fic where Kara and Lena share a sweet moment


End file.
